


en plus de

by whereisthedamnlostandfound



Series: everbody's scared so make it an art [3]
Category: Mianite - Fandom, Realm of Mianite - Fandom
Genre: Gen, Isles Statue AU, Realm of Mianite, Series of one shots and drabbles, angst ch 1, lapslock ch 1
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-06-12
Updated: 2020-06-12
Packaged: 2021-03-04 02:53:56
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 303
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24676453
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/whereisthedamnlostandfound/pseuds/whereisthedamnlostandfound
Summary: Jordan, Tom, and Karl have been released from the statues and are living with their friends and gods. Some things have remained the same but many things have changed.
Series: everbody's scared so make it an art [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1784134
Comments: 13
Kudos: 28





	en plus de

**Author's Note:**

> this is just a collection of varying one shots as i continue to play in the au. 
> 
> the first story doesn't have any spoilers for actual rest of the series.

jordan opened his eyes and he saw void. darkness coated everything and only a few pinpricks of light shown through.

he could hear sonja talking to him and could feel her pushing him but he only saw nothing. nothing was there. darkness had come again and the void was growing closer.

he inhaled quickly, deeply, rapidly.

in the back of his mind, he knew it was a panic attack but wasn't that to be expected? he couldn't see. his vision was robbed from him. the wicked unbalancer, the great devourer, the vile temptress had come back for him. 

more people started talking. everyone's voices sounded like they were coming from underwater. jordan curled up into a ball and buried his face into his legs. if he pretended the void in his eyes was because of his own actions, maybe it would go away. maybe it would stop haunting him.

a gentle touch on jordan's back startled him and a familiar voice rang out above the panic.

"my champion, breathe slowly and face me"

he tried. he unfurled his body slightly and looked up toward his lady. 

"do you hear me?"

jordan nodded. his tongue felt like lead and it felt so difficult to move.

"can you see me?"

the darkness caved in on jordans mind. the void swallowed his mind. pressure squeezed his insides and jordans ears popped. he felt something dripping out of his ears. his breaths were rapid and shallow. he felt like he was falling again.

he could feel something, someone, shaking him.

"jordan"

he ignored it.

"jordan"

he shut his eyes and curled deeper into a ball. he would not let darkness touch him again.

"JORDAN!"

jordan's eyes flashed open to see tom and karl standing above him.

"you were screaming."

"and crying."

"are you okay?"

"just a nightmare."


End file.
